Baklava and Trust
by Deanlu
Summary: Umm, weird things happen in Austin. Very weird. Especially when you go out for Greek food. So Jane, Maura, too much work, passion, and baklava


**Baklava and Trust**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am borrowing them for some unbridled passion. Call this an intermission piece while I recoup from the weekend fieldtrip. While in Austin we went to the Mediterranean Restaurant across from Toy Joy. I bought a piece of Baklava for dessert. While eating it this scene flashed through my mind. Just a short intermission piece before I return to Glazed Feelings.**

"Jane?" Maura's voice stuttered with anticipation, excitement, and a little fear flashed through Maura's body right now. Maura knelt on a soft blanket in the middle of the living room floor. Her hands were tied behind her back with a silk scarf. A soft black silk scarf covered her eyes hiding what her lover was doing.

"Trust," breathed the whisper of Jane's voice as a hot wet kiss covered her lips.

Earlier in the evening Maura had come home from work to find candles lit through the living room and kitchen area. A dozen red roses were on the marble counter along with roasted slices of lamb, pita, sliced cucumber, tomatoes, red onion, stuffed grape leaves, and bite size pieces of goat cheese. A bottle of ouzo sat on the counter with two small glasses. Maura walked back into the living room. The living room fireplace was going with a cozy, warm fire to ward against the chill outside. A blanket lay in the center. On a tray to the side of the blanket was a porcelain bowl of water, a small cloth, a small towel, and a clay jar. Maura's curiosity was more than peeked as she walked toward her bedroom. She opened the door to the bedroom to find her French white silk chemise and bottoms lying on the bed. A white card lay next to it.

_Maura –_

_Please change into the outfit after showering. Dinner is ready so do not linger. I will be waiting. Tonight you are mine._

_Jane_

Maura moved quickly into the shower to follow her wife's orders. She had yet to see Jane, which unnerved her a little. However, a feeling of excitement ran shivers over her body. Quickly, Maura showered, moisturized herself with the new jasmine lotion Jane had gotten her, and dressed. She grabbed her silk robe as a half thought as she left the bedroom. When she walked out all the lights had been doused except for the candles soft classical music played in the background. Jane was sprawled against several large pillows on the blanket. The food from the kitchen was set around with pillows to relax upon now in place for Maura. The medical examiner gasped in shock at her wife's attire. Jane was dressed in a silk black fuchsia shelf bra with choker collar and matching silk fuchsia garter belt. A deep unbridled warmth effused Maura's body as Jane crooked her finger beckoning the medical examiner forward. The doctor felt like she was on an invisible chain being pulled forward.

"How has my good doctor been today?" Jane's smoky voice asked. Jane was thrilled with the response she was getting from Maura. She had hoped leaving early and setting up this surprise would allow Maura to release some of the stress she had been suffering on with their grueling case load of late. If what she had planned worked tonight the medical examiner would be nothing but a puddle of flesh by morning.

"I…Jane?" Maura asked nervously. The detective crooked an eyebrow at her wife raising a hand helping Maura drape herself across the pillows opposite of Jane. Jane rose moving forward a little running her lips across Maura's and then to her ear while softly caressing her shoulder.

"Trust me Maura. I only want to play with my wife and serve her tonight." Jane's hot breath whispered across her ear. Maura closed her eyes letting her fear go and relaxing into her wife's embrace. The recent cases had kept her and Jane apart with the crazy hours needed for the investigation. Maura hated to admit it, but she needed this more than anything. She had missed her wife terribly.

"I love you Jane. I trust you." Maura said softly. Jane nodded and released her wife. Jane began to feed Maura small bites of lamb and pita following up with soft kisses. Maura reciprocated as she began to relax. Jane poured two glasses of ouzo. They toasted to their love downing the ouzo.

"I've missed you lately. I miss your morning kisses." Jane whispered as she fed her wife feeling Maura grab her finger between her teeth. Jane's breath caught as her heart quickened. She then kissed the detectives fingertip and release it.

"I miss you holding me, waking me with your gentle fingers running through my hair." Maura spoke softly back to her wife as they continued to talk and partake of dinner. Maura ran her fingers softly over Jane's shoulder along her collar bone and down the choke collar to the dip between her breasts. "I think we have both been neglectful of each other lately." Jane moved a little closer kissing Maur tasting the faint hint of the spicy lamb and Tzatziki. She allowed the kiss to grow deeper and longer. When she broke away Maura's respiration had picked up quite a bit.

"I agree." Jane said softly as she allowed her fingers to roam along the gentle plains of Maura's face, down her throat, and then over the silk chemise which covered her beasts. "We promised not to let work come between us and we have. I think we need a weekend away to the Sawmill Bed and Breakfast in Connecticut." Jane moved back and poured two more one ounce shots of ouzo. Maura crooked her eyebrow now.

"Are you trying to get me drunk detective?" Maura asked with a smirk though she knew that was not Jane's intent.

"No, just a few drinks. In fact, this is our last one. I have something better planned." Jane said softly. "To our future may it be filled with love, family, and joy." Maura and Jane clinked their glasses and downed the ouzo. Jane rose picking up their leftovers and moved them into the kitchen. She came back to remove the ouzo and glasses. When she returned she carried a small tray with two pieces of baklava on it. Jane had two silk scarves over her arm. She placed the tray next to the other and knelt before Maura. "Remember the discussion we had the other night how when I briefly lost my sight from the concussion I suffered on an investigation that my other senses heightened?" Maura shivered at the memory of Jane losing her sight.

"Yes, why?" Maura asked softly. She hated that memory.

"I want to try something. I need you to trust me though. Are you willing?" Jane asked softly brushing an errant lock of Maura's hair behind her ear. Maura had an idea of what Jane wanted to do. She would have never considered letting herself be that vulnerable with anyone else, but for Jane she would try this new idea.

"Yes, but what if I become too scared or need you to stop?" Maura asked. She knew they trusted each other in their love making, but recently they had been exploring new areas of pleasure to see what each liked. They had agreed to a safe word so Maura needed to know if that was an option this time.

"You have our safe word, but I do not think you will need it. This will be just a small step to heighten our pleasure and fun." Jane said softly back still caressing Maura to reassure her.

"Alright, tell me what you need?" Maura said as she let go of most of the fear that had suddenly appeared. Jane nodded and reached for the first silk scarf.

"I need you to place your hands behind your back. I am just restraining you so you cannot touch me Maura, nothing more. I'll make the knot loose so if you need to get out you can, but tight enough so it reminds you to be patient." Jane said as she watched Maura frown.

"I want to touch you Jane. I need to touch you." Maura said petulantly like a child. Jane smiled and chuckled softly.

"I know. You will get to Maura, but for right now I need you to feel. Can you do that for me?" While Maura wasn't adverse to restraints she and Jane had used them before tonight she wanted to touch her wife. She agreed though knowing she would get what she wanted in the end and knowing that Jane had something very pleasurable planned.

"Alright." Maura said in agreement. Jane moved behind Maura tying her hands behind her back just as she said. She then pulled the other black scarf out placing it over her eyes and cinching it so Maura could not see. Maura could hear Jane moving around her which brought her to the present.

"Jane?" Maura's voice stuttered with anticipation, excitement, and a little fear flashed through Maura's body. Maura knelt on the soft blanket in the middle of the living room floor. Her hands were tied behind her back with a silk scarf. A soft black silk scarf covered her eyes hiding what her lover was doing.

"Trust," breathed the whisper of Jane's voice as a hot wet kiss covered her lips. Jane broke away.

"Open your mouth Maura." Maura hesitated a moment then opened her mouth. The next thing she tasted was a flakey, nutty, sweetness of the baklava. It was followed by Jane's soft lips. The taste of honey infused Maura's taste buds as pulled her body straighter on her knees to lean into Jane. Jane backed away out of Maura's reach causing a tiny "humph" to escape Maura's lips. The medical examiner could hear her wife chuckling even as soft fingers offered her another bite of baklava. This time the doctor took the bite and then latched onto Jane's fingers running her tongue around each one cleaning them of the honey. A soft moan escaped both Jane and Maura's lips. Jane's fingers disappeared as her lips took Maura's and then traveled along the ME's jaw line. Another piece of baklava touched Maura's lips even as Jane's hand snuck under her silk chemise to palm her breast. Maura moaned as Jane's fingers rolled her nipple between them. Jane lips scoured a hot path along her jaw down her neck biting in gently to her collar bone. Maura strained against the silk scarf, but was so caught up in this passionate exchange she had no desire to release the knot.

"Open" Jane's hot breath whispered in Maura's ear. This time when Maura opened it was only Jane's finger with warm honey. Maura grabbed hold with her teeth while her tongue sensually cleaned every drop off. Jane continued her slow, tortuous claiming of her wife with her lips. Maura felt the silk chemise rise and then icy cold lips snagged her nipple pulling it into a warm mouth.

"Oh my God Jane…..how…" Maura never had time to finish as Jane's sensual assault on her breasts heightened with gentle tugging, pinching, and sucking. Maur wanted to lie down, but Jane would not allow her forcing her to stay upright. Maur felt the sticky honey swiped across her abdomen as Jane continued her march down her body. Everywhere Jane touched ignited an inferno within Maura.

"You taste so sweet Maur. So warm." Jane spoke between kisses as she lowered Maura's silk bottoms blazing a pathway toward Maura's nether regions.

"Jane please take these off. Please." Maura begged softly wanting the scarves gone. She felt Jane's lips suddenly envelope hers in a searing kiss that burned its way into her soul. When they parted Maur's bottoms were off.

"No!" Jane stated then kissed her way down Maura's body even as the medical examiner strained and began to pull at the knot. Suddenly, she stopped when Jane called to her again. "Maura spread your legs." Maura's heart picked up double time as Jane slid between her thighs. The detective feathered soft kisses along those sweet, taunt inner thighs while holding Maura's wet dripping center away from her lips. Maura desperately attempted to push her center down onto Jane's mouth, but the detective remained in firm control taking her time. Each time Maura thought Jane would finally get to her center the detective turned away only to run a gentle finger over it causing her to moan loudly.

"Please Jane…inside…please." Maura panted as she begged. Jane could wait no longer as Maura's dripping wet center beckoned her. Jane's tongue traveled a path through Maura's wet center causing the doctor to gasp and push herself onto Jane's tongue. Jane's tongue danced in and out of the doctor as she attempted to hold Maura upright. Maura was beside herself in pleasure. Jane's tongue twisted, turned, pulled and pushed at the right moments heightening her excitement higher and higher as she writhed on that tongue. Just when she thought she could take no more Jane added one, two, and then a third finger as her teeth and tongue grabbed hold of the doctors clitoris lavishing it with a deep thrumming attention. It was just what Maura needed to go hurtling over the edge into orgasm.

"Jaaaannneee!" Maura somehow released her hands even as she pitched forward her head landing smack dab between Jane's legs. Maura never felt Jane slide her off. When she gained some sense of awareness Jane was beside her softly caressing her face, the silk scarves were gone, and Jane was whispering sweet words to her.

"I have you baby. Shhh, you are such a wonderful lover. I love you so much Maura." Jane kissed her wife softly pulling her closer. She reached to the small tray wetting the small cloth in the lukewarm water. Very gently she ran it over the sticky spots on the good doctor. Jane rose even as Maura protested. "Shhh, not going anywhere. Lie on your stomach and remove your chemise top. Trust me Maura." Jane said. Maura complied hesitantly again until she felt Jane straddle her. She removed her chemise top feeling the heat from the nearby fireplace. She was just about to speak when she heard the lid to the clay jar open and a warm oil touch the skin of her back. Jane began a slow, soothing massage on her wife allowing each muscle just enough attention to relax. An hour later, Jane lay next to her wife gazing at her content, relaxed, sleeping form. "Yep, a puddle of flesh. Goal achieved." Jane removed the items from the living room, banked the fire, and gently picked up her wife heading for the bedroom. Maura moved wrapping her arms around Jane.

"Jane, I love baklava!" The detective smiled. So did she.


End file.
